


Stories

by baudown



Series: Spander Shorts [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baudown/pseuds/baudown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous Spander -- shorter fics, ficlets, and drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble. Prompt: The Four Element (Earth, Air, Fire, Water). Word count: 200

Spike is infinitely adaptable, a modern vampire, despite his age. He has modern tastes, a fondness for modern conveniences: smartphones and video games, fast food and internet porn. But when it comes to love, he can be old-fashioned, even quaint. Surprising on the surface, but not if you scratch beneath it. He's always been a romantic in every sense of the word -- the Byronic hero of his own unfolding epic. He's given to tender gestures: poems left pillow side, extravagant endearments, picnic dinners in front of the fire.

Xander found this embarrassing, at first. He'd never been one for hearts and flowers; and they were guys, after all. Two guys. 

Except that the guy who calls him at work, murmuring, "You are the very one I've searched for/In many lands, in every weather," is the same guy who shoves him against the wall when he gets home, growling, "Clothes off. Hands and knees. Gonna fuck you now."

Bit of a paradox, this vampire, but Xander wouldn't have it any other way. He's come to bask in Spike's sentimental attentions, as much as his sexual ones. In Spike's eyes, Xander's a hero, too; and their life an astounding love story.


End file.
